


Finally, A Moment Of Peace

by JaseekaDarkblade2020



Category: Dreaming Mary (Video Game)
Genre: "Happy" Mary, Boaris Is An Asshole, Dreams and Nightmares, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hugs, Hurt Mari (Dreaming Mary), Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Night Terrors, Parenthood, Penn Guindel Is A Sweetheart, Protection, Regret, Self-Doubt, Stress Relief, Uncle Gwendel Is A Sweetheart, Uncle-Niece Relationship, fear of future, good parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaseekaDarkblade2020/pseuds/JaseekaDarkblade2020
Summary: Mari has a horrid nightmare about her Uncle and father clashing. She believed it was really going to happen someday. Uncle Gwendel stepped up to do what a caring Uncle would usually do for his niece.
Relationships: Penn Guindel & Mary, Uncle Gwendel & Mari
Kudos: 3





	Finally, A Moment Of Peace

_Mary's eyes skimmed throughout her whole, shiny pink bedroom. It felt like a relaxing day for a change; like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. She soon figured out why she felt as such._

_The little girl rose from her bed covers and stood up, her bare feet slapping against the marble floor as she surveyed her surroundings one last time. Finally, she collected her long white hosiery and dark pink Mary Janes(Shoes... also, I see what the Dreaming Mary game creators were doing there. 😆). She soon was ready to see her life-long friends. She proceeded towards the light pink door... but heard nobody._

_... Strange._

_So instead Mary went to the blue door. Luckily, someone was in there reading out loud. She entered without waiting another second. Penn Guindel was there reading his favorite books per usual. But... instead of reading until she went to talk to him, he ceased his reading and looked at her first._

_"Mary? Did you see Bunnilda yet?"_

_"No." Mary shakes her head, then tilted her head in confusion._

_"Hmmm... I wonder where she is. I haven't seen her in a while myself." Penn muttered as he glanced into his book once more._

_"Penn Guindel?"_

_"Yes, Mary?"_

_"Can I look for her?"_

_"Of course you can, Mary." Penn glanced at her once more. "Afterwards, I will need some help with a couple books I need to remember. It can wait."_

_"Thanks, Penn Guindel!" She ran to him and embraced his torso. He almost dropped his book in shock. He hadn't been hugged by anyone in a long time. He graciously placed his book on a small table close to him and he hugged her back just as tight._

_Mary let go and promised, "I will find Bunnilda and help with your books. It will be a piece of cake. **Mmm.** Now I want cake."_

_Penn laughed. "Oh Mary, you silly little goose. Go toddle along now." He gave her a tiny wave as she beamed at him, waved back, and then left the library with newfound excitement. Perhaps Bunnilda was playing hide and seek with her. That old lady always seemed to be cleaning the mansion. So, if her playing hide and seek is the case, then she and Bunnilda can finally start bonding over something new, even if it's the same thing she does with Foxanne. Maybe all three of them could play together._

_Mary had a bounce in her steps as she entered through Bunnilda's pink doors and..._

_..._

_... There was some blood spots on the ground. It was a trail that led to the railing._

**_Mary looked down over the railing..._ **

_The pink girl was scrambling back to Penn Guindel. Her eyes were overflown with tears as she collided through the blue doors and smacked her body onto him in alarm._

_"Mary!? What's wrong?" Penn Guindel held her shoulders, attempting to calm her down._

_"B-Bunnilda... sh-she..."_

_"Take me to her."_

_They both raced out of the library and went back into the statue room. Once again, there was that blood trail. Penn's face darkened as he followed it and did the same thing Mary did. It looked like his heart jumped out of his chest as he dived back. He seized Mary by the wrist and led her back to his library. He was out of breath as he processed what had happened._

_"Mary... who did this to her?"_

_"I-I don't know. I just found her that way, Penn Guindel."_

_"Something is definitely wrong. We need to find out who did this. I wonder if Foxanne is still okay..."_

_"She has to be, Guindel! She **has** to be!" Mary was close to sobbing again._

_The penguin didn't answer her any further as they both exited the library and he knocked on a set of cream orange doors. There was no answer. His fin tightened around her small hand as reassurance, then he opened the doors..._

_..._

_... Foxanne was on a high stool. Her face leant sideways against the long bar table._

**_There was foam at the side of her mouth..._ **

_A slightly chipped wine glass was held onto by just the tips of her fingers. All the rest of the red wine was spilled onto the floor. Her eyes were closed tight._

_"Penn? Is Foxanne okay?" Mary stammered._

_"She... must be sleeping, Mary." Penn Guindel lied. He had to do it. She already saw what happened to Bunnilda. If she were to know that Foxanne was truly gone, then Mary may never be able to heal from any of what has been going on._

_"Okay." Mary sighed with relief as she hugged Foxanne, then they left the bar without looking back._

_..._

_... ?_

_"Ugh, where am I?" Mary rubbed her eyes as she was suddenly back in her pink bedroom. The only difference was that there was two people shouting at each other outside of the bedroom. She slowly climbed out of bed and tiptoed to the door. She pressed her ear on it and she finally was able to hear every single word clearly coming out of those men's mouths._

_"Leave! Don't come back!"_

_"And pray I tell you, why not?"_

_"Cause you keep on bargin in! Now is not the time to get whiney over how I raise my daughter!"_

_Mary decided to look through the peephole. Penn Guindel and Boaris were arguing with each other._

_"Mary deserves better and you know that!"_

_"Why are you acting like I treat her like garbage? Huh!?"_

_"You can't just keep her locked up in her bedroom forever! What is the point in all of this?"_

_"... I love her, Guindel. I want to protect her."_

_"Well, that is certainly not the way to do it! Let her out pronto!"_

_"... You wouldn't understand, brother."_

_"I think I have witnessed enough to understand just enough of how you've been raising my dear niece. It is disgraceful."_

_"You. Wouldn't. Ever. Understand. I mean it. You wouldn't want to know how much I love her. She's everything I've got left."_

_There was finally a moment of silence._

_"Now leave. I've had enough of your intruding nonsense."_

_"No."_

_"... Excuse me? She's my daughter. I do what I feel is best for her. You are just her Uncle. Start acting like one. She is not your child, neither will she ever become your child. **Leave.** "_

_"... No, I will not." Boaris's eyes were wide, red and angry. "She has been pale. You have not let her outside for who knows how long. You obviously don't care about her well-being. If you did, then she wouldn't look so pale and thin. Right?"_

_"I cannot risk her going to the outside world. It would be cruel to do such a thing."_

_"And you think this isn't harming her too!?" Penn Guindel exploded. He had had enough of Boaris's excuses. "She needs vitamins from the Sun. She needs some fresh air. Exercise. What could be so hard about allowing her to do all of that for necessity of her body health?"_

**_"YOU ARE NOT HER FATHER! I WILL LET HER OUT WHEN I SEE FIT! GET OUT!!!"_ **

_Mary stumbled away from the door as she began to sob. She hoped they didn't start physically fighting._

_She wanted to get out..._

*****

Mari screamed as she sat up in her bed. She sobbed hard in her hands once Uncle Gwendel immediately rushed into her bedroom. Gwendel kept a hand on her shoulder for some form of comfort.

"Was it another nightmare, Mari? You can tell me." He whispered to her as sobs became sniffs.

"Y-You and Boaris were fighting. Throwing insults at each other. Boaris wanted you to leave cause I will never be your child."

"Look at us now." Uncle Gwendel reminded her. Mari knew he was right, but something was telling her to disagree with him.

"I shouldn't have had to bring you into this, Uncle. I wish you were still living your regular life. Reading books, living alone, so you wouldn't have to deal with me and my troubles anymore. You could've even had a better future..."

"Mari. Look at me." He kept both hands on her shoulders that time. Her eyes never averted.

"Mari, you have been worth it since I first saved you from Boris, your father. Sure, I enjoyed my alone times, but I've certainly changed. Now I don't just love reading anymore, my dear niece. I love _you_. You shouldn't ever regret doing the right thing. You finally told the truth. Sure, it hurt, but doesn't it always?"

"Yeah..." Mari smiled genuinely. Gwendel loved these sweet little moments they had because it was rare for her to smile like that.

"Don't ever believe you are a burden or a mere nuisance. That will never be true."

"I won't." Mari's smile remained.

They embraced. Mari never wanted this peaceful moment to end. The comforting heartbeat of her Uncle. The warm hug itself.

She knew today was going to be one of the best days of her life.


End file.
